Something Blue, Something Old, Something Borrowed
by Darrensaurio
Summary: O cinco veces en que Elizabeth Hummel supo de la sexualidad de su hijo y una en la que fue realmente felíz por él.


**Realmente es sólo Kurt y luego Blaine siendo completamente adorables como niños y Elizabeth siendo perfecta. Espero les guste (:**

* * *

**V**

Era una tarde tranquila, con Kurt y ella caminando por las tiendas, paseando con sus manos entrelazadas. El aire era ligero, las personas caminaban de un lado al otro, conversando o en silencio; las aceras estaban pintadas de blanco y el suelo estaba limpio. Fue cuando Kurt se detuvo que Elizabeth se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando.

"Kurt, ¿Qué sucede, cariño?" dice Elizabeth, mirando al pequeño de cuatro años observar, como resignadamente, unas muñecas Barbie en el mostrador de la tienda frente a ellos.

Kurt se muerde el labio, pensativo por un instante. "Las... las quiero, mami, ¿Puedo tenerlas?"

"¿Tener qué? ¿Las muñecas?"

Su hijo presiona ligeramente más fuerte su mano, mirándole con ojos grandes, idénticos a los de ella. "Sí, mami."

Elizabeth le sonríe para calmarlo, y acaricia su cabello. Mira más cuidadosamente el juguete que quiere su niño. Es el de la Barbie cantante. "Barbie es muy bonita, ¿Verdad? especialmente lo que viste."

Es recibida por un asentimiento; Kurt sigue embelesado mirando el juguete. Kurt no es de los que hacen berrinches o gritan para obtener lo que quieren. Sí, es vocal, pero es mucho más el tipo de niño que prefiere negociar o persuadir con sutileza a sus padres; si es que ese tipo de niños existen. Kurt es bastante único en muchos aspectos.

Para empezar, está vestido en esa pajarita blanca, usando una camisa a botón azul cielo. La mayoría de los niños no usarían eso sin algo a cambio, pero Kurt insiste y Liz está encantada.

"¿Puedo tenerlas, mami? prometo cuidarlas y peinarlas y vestirlas muy bien todos los días."

"Oh, estoy cien por ciento segura de que harás un trabajo excelente." dijo antes de tomarlo de nuevo de la mano, para proceder a entrar a la tienda.

* * *

**IV**

El turno es de su esposo en la tarea de limpiar los platos, lo cual hiso, no sin antes protestar y rendirse ante una mirada muy severa de Elizabeth, quien sonrió triunfante después. Se dirigía a la habitación principal cuando escuchó un ruido salir de ella.

Abre la puerta, algo preocupada; la visión frente a sus ojos debería sorprenderla, enojarla, pero sólo hace su corazón un rayo de sol más cálido.

Kurt la mira con los ojos bien abiertos, puños ajustados, y en ellos se encuetran los zapatos de tacón que sólo usa en ocasiones muy especiales. La caja abierta en resultado de su caída de los estandes superiores está a sus pies, como perfecta prueba incriminatoria.

"Kurt Hummel, ¿Qué haces?" su tono de voz es dulce, haciendo visiblemente a Kurt relajar sus hombros. Aún así, está mirando a su madre con la foto al lado de la deficinión de hacer ojitos que seguro debe aparecer en el diccionario.

"Yo... quería verlas, mami." ante la ceja alzada de Liz, que ahora tiene sus manos en sus caderas, Kurt hace el amago de continuar pero su madre le detiene.

"Tranquilo. Pero, la próxima vez que quieras _verlas, _cariño, dile a tu padre o a mí para bajarlas del estante, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí." Kurt asiente, solemne, y Elizabeth besa su frente.

* * *

**III**

La televisión está encendida y sonando, Kurt acostado en el sofá con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Burt mientras Liz prepara la cena. Está en un canal de noticias, y Burt está entre molesto y agradecido en que el reportaje sobre sucesos terminara y ahora esté en algo de política. Kurt no parece prestar atención a nada, mirando la televisión con una expresión ausente.

Eso hasta que cierta cara aparece en pantalla.

"Papi, ¿Quién es él?" Kurt señala a la figura del hombre hablando enfrente.

"Hmm, ese es Anderson Cooper, chico."

"Me voy a casar con él," su voz es decidida, sin dejar lugar a discusión, y Burt levanta sus cejas, algo entre entretenido y confuso.

Liz parece entrar a la sala en ese preciso instante, sentándose en el sillón al lado de Burt. Parece haber estado escuchando la conversación todo el rato, y Burt la mira en busca de ayuda. Liz sólo se encoge de hombros.

"¿Por qué lo dices, tigre?" pregunta su padre, aún mirando a Elizabeth, quien observa la televisión.

"Porque es lindo." Kurt se sienta y lo mira con esos ojos, brillantes y multicolor y Elizabeth todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quieres ser Kurt Cooper, cariño?" es lo que dice Liz, sonriéndole.

"Nope." responde Kurt, con los ojos entrecerrados. Burt observa el intercambio con una media sonrisa en su cara. "Él será Anderson Hummel. Suena mejor."

"Pero todos lo conocen mejor por Anderson Cooper, chico." Burt interfiere.

"Anderson Hummel suena mejor." Kurt insiste, asintiendo. "Si me amara, se cambiaría el nombre."

"Kurt, eso es un poco pasivo-agresivo de tu parte." dice Liz, Kurt sólo inclina su cabeza para un lado, confundido. Sólo hace un puchero, y su mamá se levanta para terminar la cena. "Pero tienes razón, sí suena mejor."

Kurt suspira mirando por última vez la cara del hombre en la televisión antes de que cambie a otro segmento, y Burt le pone una mano en el hombro, aún sonriendo.

* * *

**II**

"¿Qué estás haciendo con la harina, Kurt Hummel?"

"Quiero... quiero aprender a hornear, mami."

Es cuando Elizabeth está trabajando en un pastel para sus nuevos vecinos, los Anderson, que Kurt entra en la cocina con uno de sus delantales que le quedan demasiado grande y le caen por las rodillas y aún más. Liz le quita el delantal y pone sus manos en su cintura.

"¿Con que quieres aprender, verdad?" Kurt asiente como sólo un niño podría hacerlo. "Bien, en la cocina Hummel tenemos sólo tres reglas: uno, si lo ensucias, lo limpias. Dos, no dejar a tu padre probar la masa para galletas y tres, divertirse."

"¿Divertirse?" Kurt pregunta, de alguna forma aún más animado. Liz le sonríe y presiona reproducir al reproductor. La banda sonora de La Novicia Rebelde comienza a salir de los altavoces, haciendo la habitación parecer un poco más brillante, más rítmica o melódica. La melodía de _My Favorite Things_ comienza a sonar.

"Por supuesto." Liz responde y lo toma de las manos, haciéndolos bailar al ritmo de la canción. Después de un rato, danza hasta los huevos y le da un recipiente a Kurt. "Ves, primero hay que romper los huevos y luego batirlos todos en esto, ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?" Kurt levanta una ceja en respuesta a su pregunta y Elizabeth ríe ligeramente. "Hazlo, pues."

Al final resulta que Kurt es un excelente ayudante, y que aprende bastante rápido. Terminan preparando un pastel de chocolate, adornándolo con crema blanca y cerezas. Burt trata de probarlo más de una vez, pero no puede contra tanto su hijo como su esposa, así que suspira y les dice que se la deben. Kurt y Liz comparten sonrisas por un segundo.

Se cambian de ropa por algo más presentable—ya que al final de todo ese rato en la cocina de alguna manera u otra tenían que terminar cubiertos en harina. Liz arregla el cabello de Kurt, quien trata de mantenerse quieto. La idea de conocer nueva gente siempre lo hace ansioso.

Cuando están frente a la puerta de la residencia Anderson, Elizabeth, Burt y Kurt, tocan una sola vez para ser recibidos por una sonriente mujer de rasgos ligeramente asiáticos. Los invita a pasar y recibe el pastel con gusto, agradeciéndoles varias veces. Aparentemente el hombre de la casa está trabajando y sólo se encuentran ella y sus dos hijos.

"De hecho, creo que mi hijo menor es de la edad de Kurt. Tiene cuatro años, ¿Verdad?" pregunta amablemente Elaine, todos sentados en los sillones de la sala, que parecen nuevos.

"No, tengo cinco." responde Kurt, con una cara orgullosa. Liz sonríe, asintiendo. "Los cumplí hace dos semanas." añade con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Qué bien, felicidades. ¿Les gustaría conocer a Blaine y Cooper?" Kurt muerde su labio, como considerando la idea, y asiente.

Elaine se levanta con un gesto, Liz y Burt compartiendo comentarios. Cuando vuelve, detrás de ella le siguen dos chicos— uno de cabello castaño y mucho mayor que Kurt, parece de diez años, y otro, casi diminuto en comparación, un desastre de rizos negros dando saltitos emocionados.

"Mucho gusto, Cooper, Blaine." sonríe Elizabeth, Burt tomando las manos de los chicos. Kurt sigue mirándolos interesado, pero no dice nada.

"Igualmente." responde Cooper, mirando a su madre con lo que parece plegarias en su cara. "Mamá, por favor, estoy en el último nivel y no quiero tener que comenzar de nuevo."

"Cooper Anderson." la voz de Elaine es exasperada, pero suave. "Te vas a quedar un rato, conocerás a tus vecinos, y luego harás lo que tengas que hacer." Cooper hace una mueca pero no dice nada. Blaine se sienta al lado de Kurt, ofreciéndole su mano. Sus piernas quedan colgando del asiento, y el las mueve, claramente hiperactivo.

"Blaine. Me gustan tus ojos." dice el chico, todo sonrisas y Kurt no puede evitar sonreír de vuelta y darle la mano. Es contagioso.

"Kurt. Gracias."

"¿Quieres jugar a los vaqueros conmigo? Cooper nunca quiere. Es muy malo. Cooper es malo."

"Oye." interviene Cooper, dándole un toque en la cabeza a su hermano. "Nunca digo que no quiero. Sólo estoy ocupado."

"¿Quieres jugar ahora con nosotros?" pregunta, claramente molesto, estrechando la mano que aún sostiene de Kurt. Kurt sonríe aún más fuerte por alguna razón, permitiéndolo.

Cooper se encoge de hombros, mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa amable. "Sólo si ustedes son los ladrones y yo el alguacil."

Blaine sonríe en victoria y se levanta, de inmediato corriendo y jalando a Kurt para que le siga. Liz sólo observa como Cooper les sigue riendo ahogadamente, y escucha a Burt decir que tengan cuidado. Elaine está preparando té y galletas, y cuando vuelve y Liz le cuenta lo sucedido, sonríe y dice que se acaban de mudar de Westerville, y le alegra saber que Blaine ya puede estar consiguiendo un nuevo amigo.

* * *

**I**

Desde ese día Kurt y Blaine se volvieron más o menos inseparables—pasando las tardes jugando y hablando y a veces ayudando a Liz a hornear, aunque Blaine era un poco más distraído que Kurt en muchos aspectos. También era más burbujeante, en los momentos en que Kurt sólo lo observaba con una sonrisa. Aún en pleno verano, sin la preocupación que es la escuela, y Liz no quiere ni pensar en qué les hará la distancia a esos dos.

Parecieran estar en el mismo paquete.

Blaine se quedaría a cenar esa noche, y los dos están en la sala, sentados en el suelo con juguetes a su alrededor. Elizabeth está terminando y sólo le toca esperar que se cocinen cuando escucha unas risas particularmente fuertes.

Están jugando con los Power Rangers, pero es ligeramente diferente—todos los juguetes parecen organizados en una forma singular. Kurt controla el rojo, y Blaine el azul.

"—Y yo los declaro esposo y esposo." termina Kurt, sonriendo. Blaine sólo lo está mirando, el Power Ranger azul estático en su mano.

"Estarán juntos por siempre y para siempre. ¿Cómo nosotros, verdad, Kurt?" dice Blaine, ojos brillantes y ansiosos, y Kurt asiente. "Eres mi mejor amigo."

"Claro, Blaine, también eres mi mejor amigo." responde, y le da un pequeño abrazo a Blaine, el juego ya olvidado por un momento. Liz sonríe y vuelve a cocinar la cena.

* * *

**1**

Es un día inusual, especial; de alguna manera casual. El día cae lentamente, el sol se va a dormir pronto, pero aún sigue brillando en tonos anaranjados, aún más amarillo que otra cosa, como coloreado por artistas que escucharon las descripciones de un poeta. Es un lindo atardecer.

"Oye, tigre, ¿Qué pasa?" Burt pregunta, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta y mirando como el pequeño niño de cinco años busca y busca en la cómoda de vestir de su madre. Elizabeth está sentada en la cama y mira a su esposo con una sonrisa entretenida.

"¡Me voy a casar, papi!" Kurt menciona alegremente, aún escarbando entre los calcetines frente a él.

"¿En serio, ahora?" Burt levanta una ceja, dirigiendo su mirada a su esposa, quien sólo se encoje de hombros y sonríe más ampliamente.

Kurt lo ignora, pero entonces suelta un sonido en satisfacción cuando saca dos pantimedias blancas, cada una en uno de sus diminuos puños mientras se vuelve hacia su madre. "¿Qué te parece éste, mami?"

"¿Para qué, dulzura?" dice, acercándose un poco más.

Kurt hace un breve gesto con sus manos sobre su cabeza y ella ríe. "Para el—el..."

"¿El velo?" la cara pecosa de Kurt se vuelve más brillante, confirmándolo. Liz mira a Burt por un segundo mientras éste le mira calladamente antes de volver su atención hacia su hijo. "¿Sabes? tengo algo aún mejor."

Kurt mira la tela en sus manos y luego a ella. "¿Qué?"

"Mejor te terminas de preparar y te lo traigo."

"¿Una sorpresa?"

"Sí," ella sonríe. "Vamos, apresurate."

Cuando Kurt está saliendo de la habitación, Burt desordena su cabello, riendo ahogadamente cuando Kurt se da la vuelta para darle una _mirada_, rápidamente intentando poner su cabello en orden dándole algunas palmadas.

Liz le da un pequeño beso antes de volverse al clóset nuevamente, Burt entrando en la habitación. Hay un olor agradable, a perfume, a tulipanes mezclados con otra escencia.

"Nunca pensé ser suegro tan temprano," bromea, mientras ella busca entre cajas en el estante de arriba. "¿Quién es-" es interrumpido por Liz.

"Bueno," toma una delgada caja blanca y baja, "es especial. ¿A quién no le encantaría casarse con él?"

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, el timbre de la puerta suena varias veces. Debe ser uno de los niños, entonces. "Yo lo atiendo."

Cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra a Mercedes, mirándole seriamente; en contraste con su completamente-rosado atuendo y su cabello trenzado.

"Señor Hummel, necesitamos saber si Kurt está listo porque hemos esperado desde siempre y la mamá de Blaine dijo que debe estar en casa para la cena." señala detrás de ella, a un grupo de niños alrededor del árbol del jardín.

Recuerda algunos de los nombres, reconoce a Mike y Artie jugando a las traes alrededor del tronco del árbol, y a Rachel y Tina sentadas en el césped, jugando algo. Y Blaine, parado tranquilamente y pateando algunas piedras en el suelo, vestido en una corbata demasiado grande que prácticamente le llega a las rodillas y un sombrero que debe ser del set de magia de Artie.

El sol avanza lentamente hacia su cama.

"Oh, sí, está solo—" es interrumpido por Kurt saliendo, cubierto por la nueva sábana de azul pálido de su cama.

"¡'Cedes!"

"¡Kurt! estamos listos."

"¡Bien!" Kurt junta sus manos en el momento en que Liz da la vuelta hacia donde están.

"Espera, te falta el último detalle." tararea dramáticamente, llamándoles la atención.

Muestra el objero entre sus manos, y los ojos de Kurt se abren significativamente. Liz sale y se arrodilla ante Kurt. "Este es el velo que mami usó cuando se casó con papi," dice suavemente, mirando a Burt mientras lo dice. "Y sería un honor que lo usaras en tu día especial."

Kurt da un paso hacia adelante, manos apretadas en su sábana y Mercedes se acerca también para ver mejor. Sus ojos no se han quitado de la aperlada banda y el velo unido a ella. Quiere tocarlo, pero no puede, como si fuera algo increíble sacado de un museo, como si no supiera si su madre está realmente hablando en serio.

"Los niños no pueden usar esos," Mercedes interrumpe. Mira a Burt con sus grandes ojos marrones. "¿Verdad?"

Burt no sabe qué decir. La expresión de su hijo es ligeramente mucho más insegura ahora, pero sigue con sus ojos clavados en la prenda.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no?" Liz le pregunta con gentileza, sus ojos azules esperando amablemente las preguntas que con seguridad vendrían.

"No sé," Mercedes se enoje de hombros, como si esa fuera explicación suficiente, y su tono de voz cambia a uno más fascinado. "Es muy bonito." Los poetas sonríen y los pintores plasman lentamente la caída del sol.

Los niños pueden volver todo tan sencillo.

"¿Puedo?" Kurt mira a su mamá, su duda mezclada con esperanza.

"Si quieres," responde sinceramente.

Kurt asiente emocionadamente, mirando entre el velo y su cara.

"Debes tener mucho cuidado, ¿Bien?"

"Bien," Kurt responde en una pequeña voz.

"¡Kurt, vamos! Blaine espera," Rachel aparece de repente en el marco de la puerta, sus manos en sus caderas.

Liz acomoda la banda en la cabeza de Kurt, cuya cara deja mostrar la más grande sonrisa. ¿Quién necesita el sol?

"Perfecto," dice, sus ojos azules brillando, y los de Kurt son su cabal espejo. "Bien, no lo hagas esperar. ¡Anda!" le da un beso en la mejilla y ahora Kurt está fuera de su vista, entrelazando sus brazos con Rachel y Mercedes tratando de tomar el final de la sábana que se arrastra por el pasto.

Miran como los niños se reacodoman, Artie parado al lado de Blaine mientras el resto forma el camino. Miran la cara de Blaine iluminarse y prácticamente gritar, "¡Kurt, te vez genial!" Kurt sólo cubre su cara y camina hasta el lugar.

"Entonces..." Burt empieza.

"Es adorable," Liz termina.

Los niños comienzan a cantar, _dan dan da dan, dan dan da dan_—la voz de Rachel suena más fuerte y clara que la del resto—mientras Kurt marcha de manera exageradamente lenta.

"¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que hay que decir y hacer?" Burt rodea su cintura con un brazo.

Ella solo lo mira y guiña un ojo antes de mirar de nuevo a los niños.

La ceremonia es increíblemente corta. Burt y Liz se dan cuenta de que meramente consiste más o menos en Artie diciendo, "¿Blaine prometes—titubeo titubeo—por siempre?" mientras Blaine acomoda la corbata en su cuello y asiente con energía. Entonces Artie le pregunta a Kurt lo mismo, y la sonrisa de Liz es casi encegecedora cuando Kurt grita "¡Acepto!"

Artie los declara, "Kurt y Blaine por siempre y para siempre," y Blaine prácticamente salta para sentir los brazos de Kurt a su alrededor en un abrazo que podría romper sus huesos. Pero no les importa. Todos los niños hacen un sonido de encanto antes de correr en direcciones diferentes, claramente terminando ya con la actividad.

Kurt suelta su sábana—que Mike rápidamente toma y ata alrededor de su cuello, fingiendo ser un superhéroe—y corre hacia sus padres, parando para quitarse muy delicadamente el velo.

"¡Felicitaciones!" Liz le dice después de que este va a unirse al juego de las escondidas ya plenamente establecido.

"Eres increíble," Burt le da un beso, escondiendo su nariz en su cabello y tratando de memorizar la escencia y el momento. "Es gracias a todo lo que haces que es un niño tan increíble, ¿Lo sabes?"

"Lo sé," Elizabeth sonríe, antes de pasar el por el lugar y regalándole una sóla mirada flirteante mientras da la vuelta a la esquina.

Burt se da la vuelta una última vez para mirar a los niños, para darse cuenta de que Kurt y Blaine están balanceando sus manos entrelazadas mientras caminan por el perímetro de la propiedad. Blaine ya dejó el sombrero, pero la corbata sigue allí. Burt no puede evitar sonreír contentamente ante esa visión y suspirar con quietud, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello antes de seguir los pasos de su esposa.

* * *

**¿Saben? una review me ayudaría a pagar el dinero para comprar insulina- creo que tengo diabetes después de tanta dulzura.**


End file.
